emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02353
}} is the 2,355th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 29 April, 1998. Plot Part 1 Eric hammers on the Old School Flat door and demands to speak to Marlon. The gossip about Eric and the underage drinking has spread to the Woolpack. Alan isn't interested though as he wants to show Heather the ropes of her new job. Terry and she know each other from years ago. They do not seem to get on. Marlon has kept all the money that he has made in the wine bar during Eric's absence in a tin under the sink. Eric is appalled. Zoe refuses to be bullied by Kim and Steve into giving Kelly a job. Terry tells Alan about his history with Heather - she sang in one of the clubs that he worked in. He couldn't pay her because the manager ran off with the takings and she has held this against him ever since apparently. Betty is unhappy at serving Jan in the Old School Tearooms. Kelly apologises to Zoe for speaking out of turn last night. Paddy is not happy at the idea of Kelly working as the receptionist. Roy tries to talk to Kim about the injunction against Jan. Kim is unrepentant. Becky arrives at the Sugdens to take Emma back to Germany. Steve wants to talk to Seth. He broaches the subject of him retiring. Seth looks shocked. Part 2 Emma is insisting that she will not go back to Germany. Seth has told Betty about the retirement idea. She is furious, but tries to comfort Seth. He then gets an idea. Alan pays Heather her £16 for the day, but she decides not to come back tomorrow. Seth has decided to go along with Zak's plan of claiming to see an osprey. Zoe has decided to give Kelly a trial as the receptionist. Eric is devastated to discover that Marlon has sold nearly all his good wine. Tara has gone looking for Steve's dad. Zoe talks to Kathy about employing Kelly. Marlon hasn't kept any records of what he has sold in the wine bar. John is surprised when Tara turns up on his doorstep at Prior’s Terrace. She is shocked to see where he is living. Sarah offers to let Emma stay with them for a while. They are convinced that she will get fed up soon and want to be with her parents. Tara is really upset to see what Steve has done to his dad and even more so when she finds out that he has not been invited to the wedding. Jan is determined to get a job at the Woolpack and refuses to listen to Ned. Tara calls at Home Farm Viv is really nasty to Jan in the Woolpack. Alan has turned her down. He is talking to the journalist who interviewed Seth. He lets it be known that he has seen an osprey and Zak backs him up. Tara confronts Steve about his dad. They have a row and Zoe walks in. Steve takes his anger out on her. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes